1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal interface materials and, more specifically to thermal interface materials using graphene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermal interfacial materials (TIMs) are thermally conductive materials that are used to increase thermal contact conductance across surfaces. For example, TIMs are used to couple microprocessors and heat sinks to increase the thermal transfer efficiency from the microprocessors to the heat sinks TIMs replace air gaps between the objects being coupled. As air is a thermal insulator, unfilled air gaps can greatly reduce the rate of heat transfer from a microprocessor. Common TIMs include thermal grease made from silicone oil filled with aluminum oxide, zinc oxide, or boron nitride. Such thermal greases tend to be messy and have limited heat transfer rates.
Therefore, there is a need for a highly thermally efficient thermal interface material.